


No two loves taste the same way

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Changing Tenses, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, No Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Renew The Order for Season 3, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Cassie and Vera loved in very different ways, and while Hamish was very well acquainted with all of their little tells and tricks and affectionate moments, he could never prefer one version of passion over the other, and he loved them both so much that he couldn't even put it into words.
Relationships: Cassie/Hamish Duke, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	No two loves taste the same way

**Author's Note:**

> On Sunday I learned that The Order was not renewed for a third season and I am SO DEVASTATED. SO DEVASTATED. I was near tears when I found out. There are so many questions left unanswered? Like, I know the producer answered a few (Jack would bring Alyssa back from the dead but she would be 'pet cemetery' wrong and would bring a few zombies with her) and that Vera would eventually get her magic back, but there are so many damn unanswered questions?? And, on a more personal note, WHAT WAS CASSIE LIKE AND WHO WAS HAMISH'S OLD KNIGHTS TEAM???? So many things they've teased and we're never going to get to see. I'm honestly DEVASTATED.
> 
> Also, if you want my own theory on what's going on with Lilith, I think that she's been possessed by a demon. The producer said that Alyssa would come back wrong because Zecchia possessed her, and I think that the same could be happening to Lilith, and the demon inside her (perhaps the demon they banished in the show) is who is saying "Send me back to my home", and the reason she has the markings on her face like the other demons we met is that she was actually there in person for a while, unlike anyone else, ever? If you know what I mean? I don't know, I've just been thinking about it for a while. I'm probably wrong, but we'll never know now, will we!!!
> 
> Anyway, I had to write this as soon as I found out about it, and it's really just a personal head-canon on Hamish's relationship with both Vera and Cassie because I find all these characters fascinating and I wish we knew more, and if Netflix isn't going to give us any more, than doggone it, I'm going to do it myself. I just wish I was better at writing smut and romance, but this has no sex but is very hot and steamy. I'm hoping that you guys enjoy!!

Cassie's love was like a crackling hearth, a warm cup of cocoa on a chilly winters night that heated your soul from the inside, a heavy blanket smotheringly wrapped around your shoulders to weather a bitter storm, a warm body nestled in the curve of your arms as you lay together under the covers while the sun slowly rose through the window and painted your skin golden in the daylight.

Never would Hamish forget those perfect mornings when he would climb back into bed beside her, two cups of perfectly made coffee in his grasp as she smiled sleepily and stretched languidly against the bed at the familiar smell of coffee. "My hero," she muttered as she cracked her eyes open.

He chuckled as he placed the mugs on the bedside table and was promptly tugged down onto the bed by the waistband of his pyjama pants. "Good morning," he greeted was a laugh as she cuddled up into his side. "Sleep well?"

She hummed in affirmation as she rested her head on his chest and placed her hand on his abdomen. "You were up early," she said. "Anything on your mind?"

"Not really," he said, threading his fingers in her hair as it spread across his chest, and he wrapped some strands around his finger. "My father called again, and I felt a little restless, so I went for a run, had a shower. You know."

"I was wondering why you smelled like my _very expensive_ body wash," she teased as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck. "Did you talk to him?"

He ran his thumb over her bare shoulder. "No,"

Sighing, she sat up a little to look down at him, resting her weight on her forearm as her hair cascaded over her shoulder to tickle his chest. "Hamish," she chided lightly. "You have to talk to him _sometime_. He's your dad. You can't avoid him forever."

"I've been doing a pretty good job of it so far," Hamish said. "But you know what he's like. Talking to him about anything is like pulling teeth."

Laughing, she tilted her head so the sunlight through the window turned her hair golden. "How long are you planning on ignoring him for?"

"When he gets desperate enough to start sending letters, then I'll consider it," he said and she huffed out a laugh. "Besides, I have much more important things on my mind."

"Oh yeah?" she grinned. "What's that?"

Slowly, almost reverently, Hamish reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You," he said. "You're gorgeous."

She smiled softly as she turned her face into his palm and placed a chaste kiss to the skin there before she cupped his hand to her face. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

"I thought you loved that about me," he joked with an exaggerated frown, and she reached a hand down to gently rub away the furrow between his brow with a finger. "It's true though. You're beautiful."

"Stop it," she laughed as she carded her fingers through his unruly morning curls. She waggled her eyebrows at him, and when he grinned, she ran a finger lightly over his lips. "Go on."

Laughing, he reached up and gently fisted his hand in the tangled locks at the back of her head. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said honestly. "And I love you so much that it drives me crazy, and I don't think that I could ever live without you now that I know how it feels to be in love."

When she smiled, her face lit up brighter than the sunlight streaming in from the open window. "Hopeless romantic," she teased again before leaning down to place a passionate kiss against his lips, a kiss that made him see stars and left him gasping for breath.

"Fuck," he managed with a faint laugh as she flopped back down beside him and rested her head on his chest again, placing her ear over his rapidly beating heart. "So early in the morning, and we haven't even had a single drink yet."

"I don't need a drink to know that I love you with all my heart and soul," Cassie said as she laced her fingers through his. 

"No, but I'm sure that it helps," Hamish replied as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and held her tight, flush against his side. "It can distract from how bad of a kisser I am."

She scoffed, and Hamish could practically feel her roll her eyes. "Come on, don't be so hard on yourself. That's not true. I mean, you're not as good at it as I am, but you're slowly getting there. Very slowly."

"I learned from the best," Hamish said.

"Trying to butter me up?" she grinned a wolfish grin as she detangled herself from his side and climbed on top of him, spraying her hands over his bare chest. "Because it's working."

"Cassie," he warned gently as he loosely wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "I've got an early class, and you've got that meeting with your study group, and the last time we did it so early in the morning, the guys dumped ice-cold water on us as a punishment for waking them up."

Gently, she pulled her wrists from the loose circle of his fingers and lightly dragged her nails across his chest and shoulders. "Classes don't start for another hour, my study group can wait," she purred. "And the guys can go fuck themselves."

She bent down and placed a kiss on the tender skin above his collarbone before she sunk her teeth into the flesh- not enough to hurt, but enough to feel it all the way down in his toes. "Cassie," he protested wearily as she mouthed at his pulse point.

"Shh," she hushed against his lips, effectively silencing him. "Let's just enjoy ourselves this once without having to worry about classes or homework or evil magic or our hides. Just us, right now, at this moment. How does that sound?"

Hamish gasped, panting against her lips. "Fuck the guys, forget the study group, screw classes. Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Good," she laughed, pushing him back down against the pillows. "Now shut up and let me take care of you."

(Her blood was warm too, slick over her hands when he held her until her body went cold and still.)

Vera's love is like a firecracker, waking up after a deep sleep and splashing water on your face, leaping into a cold pool on a hot day, a cool glass of lemonade when you're sweating, a water pistol fight on the lawn, jumping through sprinklers, a crisp breeze against sunburn skin, the deceptively gentle touch of raindrops from dark clouds overhead as their smells like ozone and every breath is electrified. 

Vera is wild in an entirely different way than Cassie ever was. Cassie was tender and passionate and intense. Vera is commanding and fierce and regal. It is a new sort of love that he is still getting used to, but a love that he adores and appreciates all the same.

He's probably a few too many drinks into the night as he sits on the couch Vera demanded to be put into her office while denying it was for Hamish, waiting for Vera to return from a meeting and idly replying to the constant barrage of texts from the Knights.

 _Lilith has been getting antsy,_ Randall sends, _Nicole still thinks that she can figure out what's wrong with her, but it's taking a very long time._

 _At least she's not dead,_ Jack sends, before a moment later sending a hasty, much-needed correction, _Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Not to be a downer, but it's much better than the alternative, right?_

 _I guess so, but I still don't like it,_ Randall replies. _Are you coming back to the Den tonight, Hamish?_

 _I don't think so,_ Hamish answers as he hears the familiar fast-paced sound of heels clicking on the floor outside, _Got to go, but keep me posted. I'll talk to you guys later._

He discards his phone to the side as the wide oak double doors are flying open with the creaking of hinges and the old wood, and a very harried Vera enters, her hair askew, her heels clicking on the polished tiles. She continues further into the room until the doors swing shut, and then she just puts her hands on her hips with a heavy sigh.

"Long day?" Hamish asks from his place on the couch as he offers her the drink he had prepared in advance.

"You don't know the half of it," she sighs as she accepts the offered beverage and joins him on the couch, leaning into his side. "I'm starting to think that a lot of those people actually go out of their way to be so stupid."

Laughing, Hamish transfers his glass to his free hand as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. She stiffens for a moment but doesn't pull away. "I'd know some of it if you ever talk to me about... literally anything."

"I'm not in the mood for talking," she says as she kicks off her shoes. They clatter loudly against the ground.

"Right," Hamish says as he watches her reach up and re-adjust her hair, the strands getting caught on her many rings. "What _are_ you in the mood for then?"

Tipping her head back against his shoulder, she swallows down her drink in two large gulps before she lowers her hand and lets it fall the short distance to the ground. She spins around, surges up on her knees and straddles Hamish against the arm of the couch "Not talking," she breathes.

"Ah," Hamish rests his hands on either side of her thighs bracing his legs. "So it's been that kind of day."

"Yeah," she near-whispers. Her breath ghosts across his face, hot and heavy and smelling of liquor as she leans in. "That kind of day."

Her fingers grip his shoulders hard enough that her nails sink into his flesh and would have drawn blood if not for his shirt in her way. He places his hands on her hips as she leans in closer to kiss him, looping her hands loosely around her neck with her forearms braced on his shoulders as she kisses him so fast and so deeply that he is left panting for breath when she pulls up for air.

She shuffles forward on his lap as she tugs at his shirt. "This. Off. Now."

He wraps his hands around her wrists to stop her from tugging his shirt all the way off and ruining it, but he can't help from smiling. "What if one of your acolytes barges in and demands your help?"

"Hamish," she says seriously as she yanks on his tie. " _Now_."

Needing no further prompting, she slides off his waist and he rises from the couch, eagerly removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt with practised ease. He barely drops it to the ground before she rises gracefully from the couch and manhandles him into her desired position before she pins him to the wall. She bites at his lip until it is tender and sore and swollen, her hands roam over his chest and abdomen and shoulders as he struggles to unbutton his pants.

He slides his hands under her blouse and begins to hook his thumbs inside the band of her bra when a rapid knock sounds from the door. "Grand Magus?" calls a squeaky, nervous voice. "So sorry to disturb, but there has been uh... an _incident_."

Reluctantly, Vera pulls away from his lips. "I'll be right there," she shouts over her shoulder, and the footsteps scurry away. She rests a hand on his chest. "Damn."

"I told you that would happen," Hamish laughs, breathless, as he gently pushes her away. "Go. This can wait."

Unhappily, Vera steps away and adjusts her messy hair and relocates her shoes. "Be a good dog and stay here for me, would you?" she teases as she sits on the arm of the couch and slips on her heels.

"Yes, Grand Magus," he replies before he smirks and taps his chin. "Vera? You've got a little something..."

Frowning, she checks her reflection in the compact from her desk and gasps, immediately cleaning up the smeared lipstick across her chin and pulling the tube out of her clutch to reapply it. "Well," she blushes. "Your fly is still undone."

"I'm half-naked against the wall of your office, so I don't really see why that's relevant," he says, trying not to smile. "Go on. I'm not going anywhere."

Vera blows him a kiss as she leaves the room and shuts the doors behind her, and he reluctantly wipes away the lipstick all over his face with the back of his hand as he resigns himself to at least another hour of waiting. 

(Her magic was cold too, but now that's gone along with her heartlessness and her confidence.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here's a little bit of fun at the end of this morning fic and to kind of make us all feel better.
> 
> We can (maybe? I don't know how these things work) make some progress towards getting The Order renewed with this petition that always needs more signatures: https://www.change.org/p/please-sign-to-renew-the-show-renew-the-order-on-netflix?recruiter=203120391&recruited_by_id=82934170-8fc7-11e4-b86b-fb3cb56496d6&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi
> 
> I also jumped on the bandwagon and wrote a uQuiz a few weeks ago about which Knight of Saint Christopher you would be, and I'd thought I'd add it here for those of you who want more The Order content as I do: https://uquiz.com/oZ5r6j


End file.
